FAQ
Here we will try to give answers to all the frequently asked questions keeping you up at night. Is the map finished? No. The map is currently at an early stage. Above ground landscapes are approx. 50% complete, with progress quickly moving forward on the rest. Once above ground terrain has been finished, focus will be shifted to caves, dungeons, and revisiting completed zones. You can check current progress in the discord channel, or here. Who is developing the map? The primary developers are Excited_Kangaroo, Jackson_Lawrence, Matt '''and '''Earthmark. With various contributions from fans and other modders alike. You probably know these names from other popular maps, such as Valhalla and Umassoura. Speaking of Valhalla and Umassoura... What about them? Are these maps abandoned? No. '''Both maps are currently '''on hold, and will be revisited after Ragnarok has reached final release, beginning with Umassoura. Currently only new dino spawns are being added. Is there a map? Yes. '''You can find a map here. Will there be Scorched Earth assets/zones? '''Yes. The map includes a large desert biome in the South East region of the map (currently inaccessible in the Beta build), as well as access to all Scorched Earth BPs and creatures (Deathworms are currently not added, but their unique items can be obtained from the Ice Worms in the Tundra dungeon). The majority of the SE resources have been added, with one or two exceptions, but will be added once the desert biome is completed, and accessible to all. Are there special dinos/creatures? Yes. Ragnarok includes multiple special dinos, with more to come. These will include both new species in the wild, and unique boss creatures that can be stumbled upon in dungeons and difficult, open world zones. Since the map is in development... Where can we report bugs? The best way to report bugs is using theRagnarok Development Discord . It is highly encouraged that you report ANY '''bugs that you encounter, as this can be a great help to the development team, and result in a much better map for all of us. You may even find new friends to play with in the discord channel! I want to set up my own server. What do i need to know? Just follow this link: Ragnarok DLC Server unoffical host What about the new Tek tier? How do we get this on the map? As of the May 26th update, two artifacts can be found in their respective dungeons (jungle/tundra), with the remaining vanilla artifacts scattered across the completed areas of the map. The SE artifacts are not available on the map, and must be obtained from the Scorched Earth DLC map. Is there anything i should know as a Server Admin? You can find more Information relating to Servers and Admins here. Where are the Obelisks? Check this page for Information about Obelisk locations and implementation. Can you ascend on the map? '''NO. At the moment there is no Ascension available. At a later point in development a unique ascension process will be introduced. How Large is Ragnarok? Ragnarok is approximately 2.5x the size of The Island, in terms of land mass, and roughly 4x in total size. These calculations do not account for the significant, wide ranging cave networks, and sizable dungeons. Category:FAQ Category:Map Category:Serversupport